


Dementor

by LocalLeaderKaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Dementor, Dementors, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: A black and grey figure slowly floated over the field of flowers. The cold drifting off the tattered cloak freezing them in their beauty. A skeletal hand reached out and plucked a frozen blue flower. The bloom flashing in the sun due to the ice. With very slow movements as if it was moving through water instead of air, it brought the flower to its face.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Dementor

A black and grey figure slowly floated over the field of flowers. The cold drifting off the tattered cloak freezing them in their beauty. A skeletal hand reached out and plucked a frozen blue flower. The bloom flashing in the sun due to the ice. With very slow movements as if it was moving through water instead of air, it brought the flower to its face. 

The black shift of cloth moving as it inhaled the sent of frost and life. It moved again lowering its hand to pluck a bundle of yellow daisies. They soon joined the nightshade in the other hand. With care the floating figure shifted through the field collecting flowers as it went. 

A low haunting sound filtered vaguely from where its mouth should be. Black cloth moving rhythmically with the sound. Shifting inward to frame the leech like maw. Still the figure floated lazily in the air gathering fauna. A bouquet of flowers frozen in eternal bloom. The field strangely quiet despite the eerie tune being emitted. 

The creature lifted the bouquet up and eyed it off. Crystalized flowers proudly on display. With a final stem stabbed into place it set off to the woods. Animals scattering as fast as they can to escape the monster. Trees groaning as the cold air bites into their bark causing frost bite. Insects falling from the air as the cold instantly kills them. Yet still the whispered song continues. Almost as if it was humming.

The journey was not long. Soon it reached a lake. Large and glistening in the sun. Fish jumping from the surface to catch their prey when they wandered to close. A lone figure lounged on a rock. Sitting back to let the sun hit his face. Black hair a knotted mess, skin pale unburned by the sunlight, and a faded lightning blot scar adorning his brow. 

The song almost seemed to intensify as it spotted the human. Black grey cloth shifting almost franticly in the air before settling. It drifted across the lake. Freezing the surface instantly and scaring the fish quickly to the depths. As far as they could get from the beast above. The drop in temperature alerted the man to its presents causing him to open his eyes. Emerald green blazed into focus as the creature made its way closer. 

Surprisingly the man did not run from it like all the others had. Instead he stayed sitting. Just watching as it made its way across the lake. Soon the creature floated directly in front of the seated man. hands hidden in the shifting cloth. The eerie sound gone as if it had never been there.

The two stared at each other for a bit before the creature shifted its hand into view. Bouquet coming into focus as it presented them. Colors brilliant and sparkling in the sun. The man's smile was soft if a bit awkward as he accepted the gift. Pale hands wrapping around the stems seeming unaffected by the freezing air. 

However the moment he touched them they shattered. Ice crystals falling to the ground like snow. Their former form as flowers all but forgotten at the touch of another. Both paused to watch. A low soft moan escaping the creature as its hard plucked prize disintegrated. Skeletal hands trying to grasp the snowflakes. 

While the man sat in stunned silence. His hand moving to the back of his neck to rub in embarrassment. The monster somehow giving off a kicked puppy feel as it held the few small flakes it managed to catch. Bright green eyes shifted to the side in panic. Quickly he pulled out a stick and waved it. A new bouquet in his hand. This one mostly of red, orange, and yellow flowers. An unnatural heat emanating from them. Preventing it from iceing over. 

The man held out the new bouquet to the monster. A sheepish smile on his face. Skeletal hands shifted up slowly to clutch the new bundle. Almost as if it was afraid. When nothing happened the creature made a sharp splitting sound. Like metal scraping across glass. The cloth waving in chaotic patterns as it moved the flowers closer. Still the flowers maintained their heat. Not a hint of frost to the petals. 

Spinning slowly in place as if in a mockery of a twirl the creature left the man. Haunting song back and louder than before. No longer a whisper in the wind but still not loud. Flame colored flowers held reverently. The man sat and watched on. Strained smile in place. “Like children.” He whispered. “Creepy soul sucking children.”


End file.
